A station may establish a wireless connection to a wireless communications network using a variety of different hardware and software. During the connection with the network, the station may be required to calculate a variety of wireless properties. For example, channel estimation, a time tracking loop, and a frequency tracking loop are important aspects of a transceiver's physical layer, specifically for the receiver processing to correctly demodulate a transmitted signal.